


Frenzy

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Daemon Overwatch AU [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aiko being a true dragon and tearing people apart :D, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Hanzo getting protective, M/M, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reinhardt pauses as he watches Aiko very nearly consume a man, her jaws opened wide before she clamps down on the screeching member and shakes him about like a toy. Once the foe is deemed vanquished, she tosses him aside and focuses on several other members who have now taken to running away to escape her primal instincts. They don’t get very far before the beast is upon them, another thunderous roar shaking the area and shattering several windows near the building's entrance.</p><p>More daemon Overwatch au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed! Sorry, I put McCree in a bit of pain...

Reinhardt stands tall, hammer held in a hand and his daemon by his side. The lioness snarls beside him, her ears pinned back and eyes filled with rage. Her armor isn’t as bulky as his own, but she’s still a sight to see in her full gear, metal encasing powerful muscle and a lean body.

McCree hadn’t noticed that her armor also folds over her paws, giving her long, thick claws protection until she needed them to fully come into play. He also hadn’t noticed that her eyes were a deep, golden hue, framed by thin lashes and white whiskers. From down where he lay, cheek pressed against the grassy ground and ears ringing, Jesse takes the time to notice several things about his fighting companions. 

Mair, he thinks, thoughts muddled as he tastes blood on his tongue, that was Reinhardt’s daemon. _ Mair, _ a proud and brave lioness. 

He can oddly hear the older man’s armor clinking against itself as he hefts up his hammer and swings it in front of him, McCree watching while several Talon strike team members go soaring back. Mair lunges then, her snarls echoing and hissing mouth wide open as large, thick fangs sink into a nearby daemon’s flank. The creature howls in agony, and it’s human half  _ screams _ before being muted by Reinhardt.

His chest aches, McCree dully realizes, breathing labored as he lets his eyes slip closed for a moment,  _ so very tired. _ His ears are have slowly stopped ringing, but he still feels as if he’d been plunged underwater, his body heavy and senses muted. 

A pained wheeze rattles up his throat, and he opens his eyes again only when he hears a familiar whimpering close by. It takes him an embarrassingly long time to realize that River was pressed up against him, lying on her belly and trying to lick his face. She’s in pain, he can tell, he can  _ feel _ it bubbling under his skin. She’s scared too if his clenching heart and fried nerves are any indications. 

He tries to reach a hand up to pat at her fur reassuringly, but nothing more than a pained groan tumbles out of his lips when he goes to move, needles of agony lancing through him all over. The coyote whines, moving closer and curling up beside him protectively, her ears perked and eyes wide. 

“S’okay, girl,” McCree gasps, voice dull and lips red. He can feel himself slipping under, his consciousness taking a ride in the backseat while his body begins to surrender to the sweet, warm embrace of sleep.

-:-

Hanzo had stopped when he heard the two, loud bangs of an improvised explosive device exploding nearby. He whips around, bow in hand and arrow drew back before letting loose the shot and sticking the Talon member in the back. They collapse, their daemon bucking wildly before Hanzo sticks another arrow into the human, watching them lie still and the daemon fall also. 

He doesn’t have  _ time _ to feel remorse, his heart in his throat and dark eyes roaming about the battlefield worriedly. It was bad, he thought, the whole operation had turned to hell in only a matter of minutes. The cargo was in their grasp now, but hordes of Talon members spilled from all around them. Hanzo’s assassin training warn him that it was an  _ ambush, _ a planned attack the whole time, and he feels so stupid for allowing himself to fall prey to their antics.

Every so often he can feel his limbs ache, no doubt sharing phantom pains with Aiko as his beast defends his position from any enemies. However, he had lost sight of McCree in the folly of bullets and arrows.

From his vantage point, he could usually see the man’s red serape drifting about the area or River rushing about from place to place to bite and tug her opponents down, just long enough for the Peacemaker to meet its mark before she zips onwards the next target. 

All he can see right now is Tracer blinking about from place to place, sending an array of blue bullets into their enemies before vanishing once more. No red serape, no coyote.

Something makes him uneasy, and he looks towards the area where he heard the explosions ringing. He gritted his teeth, notching another arrow before shouting, “Aiko!”

The dragon is upon him in an instant, shielding his body as he leaps off his vantage point and rolls onto the ground, landing on his feet before taking off into a sprint. He pulls his bow back, sending an arrow whizzing through the air and watches while it meets a Talon member’s throat. There was a spray of blood, both the man and his daemon screeching and collapsing as Hanzo uses his body for leverage to pull himself over a short wall-like fence on the outside of an enclosure. He drops down into the area, already drawing his bow and aiming at another Talon fighter. He can just see Reinhardt’s massive armor and his lioness plunging into battle, sending the swarm of fighters falling back. Through the sea of black armor and a shining giant, intuitive eyes spot a red serape crumpled on the ground. His heart lurches in his throat, worry clawing at his heart and his mind as guilt begins to settle in -  _ I shouldn’t have let McCree out of my sights! _

Hanzo feels his worry and guilt soon turn into a blinding, all consuming  _ rage.  _ How dare these bastards even try and folly their operations, how  _ dare _ they lay a hand on the strangely sweet outlaw. Genji would surely chastise him for letting his anger consume him, but that thought is far from Hanzo’s mind as he feels his jaw grit together and hears Aiko bust out into an earth shattering roar behind him. It doesn’t phase him, merely sending his notched arrow into Talon’s members and lunging forwards himself, barring his reinforced bow like an object to blunder foes with.

Reinhardt looks towards them then, hammer paused and armor bloodied as he retreated, knowing enough about the dragon daemon to get out of her way as she goes diving into the fray. He plants on foot near the outlaw, Mair guarding the man’s other side with a feral hiss, her tail flicking about and paws dripping with freshly spilled blood. The knight braces himself and shouts over the roar of Hanzo’s enraged daemon as she begins to tear many Talon soldiers into pieces. “Winston!” He shouts over the sound, glad for his helmet as the dragon sends a spray of fresh blood against the metal, “I’m requesting an  _ immediate _ pick-up, do you copy? Aiko has gone off on a rampage and McCree is down - medical assistance required ASAP.”

“I copy,” The gorilla’s voice returned, a surprised tone to it. “Doctor Ziegler is at HQ, what’s the damage?”

Reinhardt pauses as he watches Aiko very nearly consume a man, her jaws opened wide before she clamps down on the screeching member and shakes him about like a toy. Once the foe is deemed vanquished, she tosses him aside and focuses on several other members who have now taken to running away to escape her primal instincts. They don’t get very far before the beast is upon them, another thunderous roar shaking the area and shattering several windows near the building's entrance. 

Finally, the knight swallows and glances down at Jesse laying on the ground, crouching to assess the outlaw. River growls at him as he touches gently at McCree’s shoulder, carefully tipping him onto his side to keep the man’s breathing somewhat easy, he hopes. “He’s unconscious. Bleeding from his mouth and nose... looks to be struggling for breath… I had my shield up, Talon got us pinned down in the gardens - tossed an explosive right over us. I tried to cover him - but the thing went off too quickly.” He lets out an angered sigh, Mair also hissing angrily as she feels her other half’s self-loathing rage. “Knocked me flat on my ass, and McCree hasn’t gotten up since then.”

Winston grunts before muttering, “Can you move him towards the rendezvous point?”

“You think it’s safe to move him?” Reinhardt asks, lifting his head up as he hears the carnage around them come to a close. He can hear Aiko’s deep, loud panting, several snarls punctuating the air as she draws closer towards Hanzo, seeking comfort. 

The knight can see a blur of blue, and suddenly Tracer is beside him, quivering in fear as she mutters, “Did you see that? She bloody tore them  _ in half!” _ Charlie is chattering against her neck, holding fast to her in sheer terror. 

The ape is slow to answer, sounding unsure, “I don’t think we have much of a choice. I’ll meet you at the pick up in less than five.”

The line goes dead between them, and the Reinhardt straightens as he watches Hanzo pull Aiko into a soft embrace, bloodied robes rubbing against her now stained golden fur and whiskers. He’s shushing her growls, running a bare, tattooed hand up her head and muttering foreign tongue to the quivering beast. Soon, Aiko calms, her body relaxing and growling ceasing. The two of them then turn to face the knight, Hanzo coming closer quickly, eyes wide as he crouches down next to McCree. 

“He needs help,” The assassin says quickly, hands fluttering over the outlaw nervously. The knight notes that River doesn’t growl at him, allowing the touch. Hanzo’s face is taut with worry, looking as if he was to blame. “Has Winston been notified - We must get him to the doctor, quickly.”

The knight nods, “Already done. We must move him to the pickup zone.”

Hanzo’s eyes narrow in worry, hesitating as his fingers brush through the outlaw’s sweaty hair. “We should move fast, then,” He says finally, stepping back to allow the knight in.

River growls at Reinhardt, flashing her fangs at him before Hanzo gently mumbles at her, Tracer’s eyes widening even though the knight could not hear him over his muffling armor. The coyote whimpers then, licking at her other half’s face before slowly getting to her feet, her breathing ragged and ears pinned back. 

“Good, River,” Hanzo soothes, not daring to touch the daemon, especially not while she was in such a fragile state. “Just a bit more.”

Reinhardt moves slowly, carefully winding one arm around McCree’s shoulders and then slipping his other one under the man’s knees. As he lifts, the outlaw lets out a moan of agony, sweat beading along his brow as the pain shooting through his body pulls him from the sweet clutches of sleep. 

Hazy brown eyes focus on the knight’s helmet, bloodied lips murmuring unintelligently as he struggles to hold onto consciousness. Hanzo rises carefully, settling his hand on McCree’s cheek, “You are alright Jesse,” The assassin mutters, brushing aside red, drying flakes from the taller man’s features. “But you must be strong,” Hanzo whispers, wishing that he could hold the man close and make all the pain stop. Aiko rumbles behind him and McCree stares at the two of them with a hollow expression, confused and pained. The sight of the gunman’s normally vibrant eyes now dulled makes Hanzo want to kill even more Talon members.

The outlaw slurs something again, eyes finally falling closed and staying that way as Reinhardt hurries towards the pickup zone. Tracer zips on ahead, scouting for Talon members and finding none. She supposes that Aiko’s screaming had something to do with that, and ignores her pounding heart, fear still fresh in her veins.

They reach the rendezvous point without incident, River limping and whimpering the whole way there. As Winston opens the doors to the carrier, Hanzo glances back towards the carnage they’d left in their wake. A moment of fear and sickness grips him. Overwatch was  _ spilling _ about as much blood as it was saving… He swallows thickly, shaking his head as he steps aboard and bows his head to watch Mair slink besides the large knight.

-:-

McCree’s breathing rattles through the large space of the carrier, Hanzo seated steadfast beside him. The outlaw had been laid carefully on his back on one of the medical stretchers Winston kept on board in case of emergencies such as this one. Aiko is curled up on the ground, lying close to Hanzo, nearly smothering him. River was curled up on the floor underneath the stretcher, a small ball of nerves and anxiety. 

He longs to bend down and soothe the coyote, to hold her close and pet at her fur fondly. But he cannot, he will not. It was something sacred, the act of touching another daemon. Jesse and himself hadn’t even spoken about it yet, both hesitating. 

Now, as he listens to River whimper into the silence, he wishes that he had started the conversation.

-:-

Angela had finally allowed him into the recovery room, shushing him gently and motioned towards the sleeping McCree in the blankets. Her daemon falcon stares at his hair tie with increasing interest, alert eyes wide and intense as the assassin passes by him. Hanzo nods, hands clenched at his sides as he steps into the dimly lit room and stares at McCree. 

The man looked strange without the hat, the serape - or any of his gear on. His chest is bare under the blankets, making him look much slimmer and oddly small. An unease stirs in his belly as he takes a seat wearily in the chair offered beside McCree’s bed. He keeps his movements soft, careful not to make too much noise.

River now sleeps, curled up on the white linens with Jesse, her muzzle pressed up against his throat and her paws pillowed against his side. Brilliant olive eyes are closed, her posture looking more relaxed and whines nonexistent. Even McCree’s breathing had evened out, the blood wiped from his features and hair smoothed back. 

He doesn’t understand what Dr. Ziegler had done, but he is grateful for her hard work and expertise. As Aiko settled into the room by his side, resting her large head on the edge of the bed, Hanzo reaches up to gently take the outlaw’s organic hand, squeezing it softly as he looks at the scars scattered along McCree’s knuckles and his forearm.

The assassin allows himself to trace the scars with his thumb as he settles in, resisting the urge to fall asleep as he listens to Jesse and River breath, feeling more at ease somehow.

-:-

He’d fallen asleep, exhausted with Aiko’s brief rage and his own worry. He jerks forwards in his chair, blinking his eyes to adjust them and startling Aiko in the process. The dragon’s tail curls around the floor and the daemon lets out a disgruntled hiss. 

Dark eyes fall onto McCree’s resting form, and he sheepishly offers River a smile once he notices the coyote staring at him. “Hello,” The canine said softly, flicking her ears and gently nuzzling closer to Jesse. “It is good to see you awake. You’ve been muttering in your sleep.”

_ Had he? _

He frowns then, but it doesn’t last long as the outlaw mumbles and groans. The assassin grins, sending McCree a hopeful look as dark eyes open. The cowboy just stares at him for a moment before squeezing his hand tightly around Hanzo’s, his jaw working as he tried to come up with words. Eventually, he ground out, “What the  _ hell _ happened?”

“Explosion,” Hanzo starts, too ashamed to admit to his own slip in control and Aiko’s frenzy, “Do you remember our mission?”

“Yeah,” McCree licks his lips, trying to sit up, only to pause and flop back against the pillows with a groan. “Christ,” He gasps, and Hanzo scoots closer despite himself. “That fuckin’ hurts.”

“You have Angela to think for fixing up those old bones of yours, but she says that you need bed rest,” Hanzo smirks, reaching up to fix the outlaw’s wavy, dark locks. He can’t keep his hands to himself, he’d just been so worried -

McCree grabs his hand slowly, and Hanzo watches in disbelief as the man brings it to his chapped lips, placing a soft kiss against the bowman’s knuckles. “Bedrest, huh? That mean you gonna be bringin’ us some grub?”

Hanzo laughs then, the sound sharp and brittle and he surprises himself for a moment. He can feel Jesse’s curved, smiling lips against his skin. It’s a nice sensation, reminds him that Overwatch had the technology to repair most any wounds.

Reminds him that McCree was going to be  _ alright. _ He could deal with everything later, the frenzy, the worry, the guilt. 

Right now, all that mattered was Jesse’s tired eyes and his weak hold. 

Yes, for now, Hanzo would focus on the good, and cleanse his spirit of the bad later.

Later. When McCree wasn’t too tired to keep a good conversation going and Hanzo could hold the man close out in the gardens again, underneath that misplaced cherry tree. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor ol' McCree didn't have a lot of action in this, sorry guys. ;__; Maybe next time he'll save Hanzo? Or get even more hurt next time... heheeee.
> 
> Reinhardt's daemon (Mair); https://fuzzyundertones.files.wordpress.com/2014/04/lioness-2.jpg
> 
> Comments welcomed! Working on another one soon!


End file.
